Naruto the Jounin A Legend of Konoha
by SleepyFox1000
Summary: Naruto writes a letter explaining his life to his youngest sister, Orihime, because he is heading towards the final battle in which he believes he will die. Please review/comment!
1. Chapter 1

_You might never believe this, Orihime. You might never believe what happened to me, to Tsubaki, and to Ayame. You might think I went insane after our parents' death; after all, it was abrupt. You probably don't remember our father at all; you were only a few months old. You have only heard stories we've told about amazing abilities; he was the fourth Hokage. Just as I am the sixth. You know of one reality, Konoha as it is now; you probably don't remember the destruction and ruin it went through. You probably don't remember my classmates, the old man, or the showdown with Akatsuki._

_ I have come of old age, Orihime. This is why I am writing this to you. In case my end comes soon, just as fast as it came to the third, I want you to know about the history of Konoha, of us. Many people want the power of Kyuubi, of me. Don't ever think of yourself, or your sisters, as the reason I am leaving Konoha. I love all three of you very much, but it is also the Hokage's duty to protect the village. _

_ If I die, promise me one thing, don't blame yourself._

_ If I have learned one thing over my years, I have learned to 'never blame yourself'. Guilt sticks to you like glue. And, like gum in your hair, takes forever to get rid of. So don't blame yourself._

_ In death, I will take the Nine-tails with me. I imagine most of the village is cheering for this reason; after all, I have caused them so much worry. When I was younger, I was like a sitting time bomb. No one knew if, or when, I might change into the Nine-tails. I had to prove myself. _

_ So I became a Jounin at 9._

_ This is how the story of Konoha begins._


	2. Chapter 2

_It started out like any normal day…_

"Milk," Tsubaki commanded, stretching out her hand.

I sighed and continued reading. Even though she was 6 now, she was still a big nuisance.

"Naruto, you big meanie." She reached across the table, very impolitely, and grabbed the jug of milk. "Thank you," she mocked and looked down as she poured the milk into the cereal.

_Now you must understand, Young Tsubaki is nothing like she is now. Today she's the helpful older sister you know, but when she was young, she was a little brat._

_I used to call them the Twin Devils: Tsubaki and Ayame. It fit them perfectly, they were twins, devils, and did _everything_ together. I can't even recall a time they didn't get in trouble together. Ironically, they got stuck on the same team when they became Genin, but that's later in the story._

"You're welcome," I mumbled, playing along.

She wasn't happy that I was getting enjoyment out of her little 'show'. "Stop smarting off, Naruto."

I rolled my eyes.

Then Ayame got involved. "Don't call us names, Nii-san!" she wailed. I wasn't prepared for that one, so my guard was dropped.

"Naruto!" Mom called from the kitchen. "You're a Jounin now; treat your sisters with more respect."

A smug smile appeared on Tsubaki's face.

I glared at her.

_At that time, Orihime, I had just begun training with Kyuubi. So we didn't really have a mutual relationship. In fact, at that time, I barely knew anything about him. I didn't know he had an older sister like I do now. I didn't know he played the flute. I didn't know the secret about his tails. In fact, I didn't even know that he could turn into a human. _

_I know that you will probably ask Tsubaki about this. After all, you guys share everything. The only reason I happen to remember this scene, or this day at all, is because of what happens next._

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it. "Jiraiya…" I started.

"Naruto! How are you doing?" he asked me, suffocating me in a bear hug. "Do you know where your father is?" he asked another question without waiting for a response from the other. I could tell he had come home for a specific reason.

"Cant…breathe…" He finally released me from that death trap that could kill an elephant.

"Oh, sorry."

"He's gone right now. Probably at the office." I had begun to walk back to the breakfast table and the waiting book on it.

"Okay, well, congratulations on the promotion!" he called before closing the door, not even waiting for the 'thank you'.

_It's not like Jiraiya was a bad person or anything, Orihime. But he didn't stick around a lot back then. That was why I had thought for a long time that he hated me. But, in truth, he loved me a lot. He was the one who brought me to Mount Myuboku for Sage Training. You have probably seen me summon Gamatatsu once in awhile. Well, you have Jiraiya to thank for that._

_One warning to you though, don't ever read his books. They're perverted. _

_That aside, I'll continue with the story. I had walked under the shade of a tree, conversing with Kyuubi while I waited for my new students. Come to think of it, I don't even remember their names anymore. They died a long time ago…protecting me. From Akatsuki. For a long time, I couldn't figure out why they'd done it. But, when I think of them, one quote comes to mind:_

"_You're strong Sensei, and we are not. We are just drop-outs anyway. Live on, Sensei, we know you will become very strong someday, and save our village from destruction."_

A/N: Hope you like so far! Please rate/comment! Thanks for reading this story 2! -SleepyFox


	3. Chapter 3

_Shiroi and Aoshi, those were their names. We only had two on our team because, like I mentioned before, they were both drop-outs. The old man didn't trust me enough back then to let me have my own, real group. So I got two Genin, and we completed missions diligently. It became a challenge, since I couldn't manage to land any C-rank missions, to complete 100 D-rank missions. Ironically, that 100__th__ mission was our last._

"Sensei, why do we have to go all the way to the Sand Village?"

"Because that was our mission Shiroi."

"Yeah, stop complaining. How do you expect the Third to take us seriously when we can't even complete missions without complaining?" Aoshi asked him.

"That's so like you Aoshi, acting all high and mighty."

"I should say the same to you."

"Oh, there it is!" I interrupted so their bickering would stop. But then I stopped in my tracks. There was a huge billow of smoke coming from the Kage's tower.

"What's that?" Shiroi asked, speaking the question we were all thinking.

"I don't know, but we better get moving." And we sprinted the rest of the way.

_You might remember the rest of this story from things I've told you, Orihime. About Gaara and how we met. And the one thing we shared together. To the day he died we were good friends. I will never forget him and I hope you don't either._

When we had finally made it into town, we saw what looked like a giant beaver. It looked absolutely gruesome: part boy, part beast.

"We have to go save that boy!" Shiroi shouted and promptly ran ahead to confront him: a deadly mistake.

_The next events have become blurred in my mind. There was mostly only one thing I remember about the next scenes: blood everywhere._

There were loud screams as Shiroi had his arm and leg torn off. And although Shiroi and Aoshi quarreled a lot, they were still good friends. There was one thing that was different about Aoshi: he never gave up on his comrades, a virtue I have continued in my legacy.

I called for him to stop; after all, what could he do? But he continued on his path to save his friend, and his grave.

I watched in horror as he was slashed down his chest, blood dripping from the beast's oversized claws. That was when I couldn't watch any longer. This was my first slip-up with Kyuubi.

A/N: please rate and comment! sry 4 the long wait. lots of projects =P YAY! SUMMER! -SleepyFox


	4. Chapter 4

_ Kyuubi, at the time, didn't like me very much. He blamed me for everything. That it was _my_ fault he was sealed inside a brat. Of course, he never thought it was Dad's fault even though he was the one who actually did it. I never trusted him and him me, but in the later years, I would learn the truth about his heritage and past._

_I can't remember the next events clearly, since I was being controlled by the Nine-tails, but when I finally regained consciousness, Gaara was sitting next to me._

"W-What happened?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"You're just like me," was all he said, his back still towards me.

I couldn't see his face, although I heard the sounds of water dropping, and instantly knew he was crying. "H-Hey…What are you doing?"

"I just don't know anything anymore…" And he spilled the rest of his childhood to me right there.

_ You didn't really know Gaara, but Tsubaki and Ayame can both tell you more about him. After meeting me, both our lives turned for the better. After I returned from our mission, Gaara began training hard. Because he wanted to be Kazekage one day, just like I would be Hokage. We hoped that someday, we would be able to work together. And that dream would come true, for both of us._

_ But before I get into that, I have to tell you about the events that unfolded around the village after my return. In the following year, I would learn our family's Jutsu, the Rasengan, from our father, the one I would later teach to Ayame and Tsubaki alike. That same year, I would begin my training with Kyuubi._

_ It started out like any normal morning: I got up, made some instant ramen, ate it, and began training. But there was one difference. That was the day everything would change. It was your birthday._

When I stepped outside into the morning breeze, I noticed a flap of paper swaying in the wind, attached to our door. I tore it off, carefully unfolding it, and quickly reading the letter. It read:

_We are sorry to inform you that your loved one has sacrificed their life on the battlefield. Namikaze Minato's body was positively identified on April 1__st__._

I dropped the letter. _There was no way, _I thought,_ that Dad could've died. _Our_ dad. He was stronger than that. _While in my mind I'd thought of every excuse I could. _They misidentified it. Someone had a really good Substitution Jutsu. This was all a prank. _But in the end, the answer was the same, our father was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_As if the day our father died was not bad enough, more events happened that day, events that would change our lives, and the lives of the people around us. _

_Word spread quickly of the Fourth's demise. Some blamed me. Others blamed Konoha shinobi and the current Hokage at the time: the Third. But even I could tell, the young, 11 year old could tell that blaming everyone else wasn't going to change a thing. _

_That night, our mother went into labor. You, being her fourth and final child, probably don't remember the panic surrounding those late hours. I'd rushed her to the hospital, quickly getting her a room at the comment: "Unless you want to go against the Yondaime's wishes and family, you're going to make room _now._" _

_And so, you were born. Our very own, 8 lbs. 11 oz. bundle of joy. But that was when everything took a turn for the worst._

The first thing I remember about this scene was the beeping. The machine, attached to her heart, had been beeping rhythmically. Slowly, it beat faster and faster. I was the first to notice it. And I instantly knew what it meant: death.

That was the point when I ran out the door, grabbing a nurse with ease. She quickly began working, her blonde pigtails hung loosely behind her, her green jacket flowing smoothly through the air as she hustled about. She did everything she could to save her from her fate. But she couldn't triumph. Our mother died, April 1st, just 1 hour after you were born.

_Don't hold a grudge against that lady, for she is a truly kind person. She did everything she could, and I respect her for that. But after our mother's death, she was greatly hurt, and left the village. It would be 2 years later before I came across her again._

_Another event happened surrounding those days as well. Jiraiya, he left. Claiming he would use his "research" to write amazing books. But in truth, he was hurt like us. Since Dad had been his student, he just wanted to be alone. But he too would come back, 2 years later, in time to witness another death, Ayame's._

A/N: okay, so the recent chappies were short but i gave u 2 so b happy. anyway, sry bout the cliffie, i kinda did that on purpose but not cause cliffies make the story fun ^^ okay, todays review treat: CHOCOLATE CHIP SUNDAE WITH EXTA WHIPPED CREAM AND A JUICY STRAWBERRY ON TOP.

Just review, okay? ~SleepyFox


End file.
